This invention relates to a novel oxime ether type compound useful as a fungicide, processes for preparing the same and a fungicide containing the same as an effective ingredient.
As an oxime ether type compound, there have been known, for example, those as described in Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 23852/1988 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,085 and U.S. Pat. Re 33,989) and No. 246268/1991 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,342). However, the chemical structures of these compounds at the side chain are quite different from that of the present invention and fungicidal activities thereof are also insufficient.
The oxime ether type compound of the present invention and a synthetic intermediate thereof are novel compounds. Thus, it has not been known the oxime ether type compound of the present invention have an excellent fungicidal activity.